Draperies are customarily suspended from a rigid rod by means of hangers inserted in pockets spaced along a pleated hem at the top. The conventional hanger is metal and has an inner leg which slides into the pocket and an outer leg provided with a hook for engagement with the rod. This invention relates to hangers of the aforesaid kind comprised of plastic wherein there are two legs, one of which is adapted to be slipped into the pocket and the other to be positioned outside the pocket which has on it prongs for engagement with the fabric of the hem, one at least of which is adapted to pierce the fabric and become engaged with an aperture in the other leg to lock the legs together and a detachable hook member adapted to be positioned at variable heights on the leg at the outer side to permit adjustment of the drape heightwise. The hanger described is assembled to the drape by the drape manufacturer and the assembly operation as currently done is accomplished by manually inserting the one leg of the hanger into the pocket and then pressing the leg at the outer side against the outer side, that is, the back side of the drape so as to cause the prongs to pierce the fabric and to engage one of the prongs within the aperture in the leg that is within the pocket. The operation is a blind one since the operator cannot see the leg in the pocket and because the folds of the pleat make it difficult to align the two legs so that the prong can be entered into the aperture and become locked therein. As a consequence, the cost of assembly is greater than the difference in cost achieved by substituting the more cheaply made plastic hanger for the conventional metal hanger. It is the purpose of this invention to provide a simple device for assembling the aforesaid plastic hangers rapidly and accurately, thus to take advantage of the less expensive cost of manufacture and to provide the customer with a ready to hang item.